narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibana Setsuko
| birthdate = | age =25 | gender =??? | height = 184 cm | weight = 73kg | blood type =AB+ | homecountry =Land of Fire | Clan = Yuki (IVF) Juugo (IVF) | affiliation =Konoha | previous affiliation =Root | occupation =Tenth Hokage | previous occupation = Jonin | team = | previous team =Root | partner = | previous partner = | family =Himiko Setsuko (Birth Mother) | rank = Hokage | classification = | reg = 315124 | academy =11 | chunin =14 | jonin =18 | kekkei = Ice Release | tota = | seiha = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Wind Release | jutsu = Ice Release: Frozen Core Ice Release: Borealis Zero | weapons = Numerous Ice Weapons }} Hibana Setsuko (せつこ・ひばな Lit. Ice Flower Snow Child) is the Judaime Hokage (十目火影 Lit. Tenth Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. A noted master of the Ice release, Hibana is one of the strongest shinobi the village has ever produced. They however contain two distinct personalities. Hibana is the public face, the one elected as Hokage by the elders of the village, while Setsuko is the beast hidden underneath. Both are loyal to a fault to their own village, and wouldn't hesitate to wipe out any threats, as befitting their title. Appearance Personality History Abilities and Powers Hibana is one of the strongest shinobi to have come from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and was considered by the last of the Root organization to be one of the greatest weapons they had produced in their never ending quest to protect the Leaf from outside threats. As the Hokage of the village, it has the ability to command all shinobi who swear fealty to the Leaf, being able to send them to carry out tasks it wishes to have accomplished. Physical Abilities Sleek, strong, and limber. A few terms that could be used to describe the miracle of nature that is Hibana's body. From before they was even conceived, the parts that made it up were genetically tampered with to provide them with the strongest body possible, one that could take the gravest of beatings, and dish them right back. One that could keep up with the fastest, while still punching with the strongest. The first trait that was engineered into them, is Hibana's endurance. They are able to take massive beatings, withstanding blow after blow that would kill lesser man without flinching. This ranges from simple punches, to sword strikes, to at once point being caught within the explosion of a Bijudama and surviving, albeit still heavily injured. They have been known to get into punching matches with even the strongest of demons, beating the monster down relentlessly while they came out mostly unharmed. Taijutsu Bukijustu Natures Water Release Wind Release Ice Release Natural Energy Made with the DNA of a member of the Juugo clan Trivia *Hibana's Ninja registration number corresponds to the letter positions of the letters in the word cold. Quotes